Pieter G. Reaper
Appearance General Appearance He wears Gym clothes all the time except when in school, he also wears glasses, but takes them off when doing physical exams. He may not look muscular, but he is very strong. he has brown hair and eyes. he takes a pair of headphones so that he can listen to his music on the go. Costumed Appearance His Costume is a pair of red gym shoes, red gym pants, and a gas mask. He doesn't wear a shirt because he doesn't want to go through the hassle of doing laundry. Personality He’s fun, really intelligent, acts mature all the time, won’t get mad (easily), likes to observe and keeps notes in his head, can make jokes out of anything at anytime. He likes to Eat, Sleep, Work, Fight and Repeat. Character Background Pieter was born in America, where he lived with his parents and sister. They moved to japan because of a job offer that his father received. Since he didn't know anybody, he would train with his sister so that they both got stronger. one day while they were training, He accidently used his quirk and burned his sisters arm badly, it took 8 months for her to recover. After that incident, he made sure to only use his quirk when needed. Since he told himself that he cant use his quirk, he has somewhat of forgot the adrenaline rush of when using it during a fight. After graduation Middle school, He wanted to be a hero to save lives and to be less socially awkward. He goes to the Gym to stay fit and studies to make sure that he is ready when a test or an exam is coming up. Character Aspect # Restrained Anger (He has a lot of patience but when that runs out he is pissed for a long time) # Can't Back Down (He is determined to fight, even if he is outmatched) # Over-Thinker (He can think about multiple things at once. He thinks about fighting like a chess game. He sometimes over think and wont see what you are actually doing) Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Acidic Hands Acidic Hands, this quirk allows Pieter to make Sulfuric acid in the palm of his hands. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive